


Legends of the Silver Screen

by OtherCat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Movie Night, Multi, Pegasus Culture, culture clash, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Ronon liked movie nights, even when John or Rodney tried too hard to explain what was going on.





	

Sometimes Ronon couldn't resist doing a Lido act-- pretending he didn't understand something when he did, turning the logic upside down and sideways, then sending it back. Rodney would sputter _just_ like Amat, Lido's partner too, which made it even funnier. Of course, Rodney wasn't as easy to get anymore, because Ronon had mentioned Lido and Amat after John had mentioned Abbot and Costello (who were almost as funny) and he, Teyla, Rodney and John wasted a lot of time hunting down sound files of old Earth radio shows.  
  
The movie rules developed over the course of several movie nights. Movies set within a certain time period were okay. Farces, Satires, and injokes concerning a certain time period were not. Anything that required more than a brief summary were out. John and Rodney were not allowed to explain why the scene Ronon and Teyla laughed at was actually scary or sad, and Teyla and Ronon would not stare at John and Rodney as if they had two heads each when _they_ thought something that clearly was not funny, _was_ funny. Once the basic rules were set down, it was a lot easier to enjoy the movies on their own merits, and Ronon didn't get the sudden urge to bang John and Rodney's heads together.   
  
"This reminds me of _Five Honorable Men,_ " Ronon said midway through _The Magnificent Seven_.   
  
"Mmm?" Teyla mumbled. She was half-asleep, her head in Ronon's lap, and her feet in Rodney's. Teyla was not fond of "westerns" and usually regarded movie night as an opportunity to take a nap and have Rodney rub her feet when she was outvoted on the movie choice (how this differed from other nights when she had Rodney rub her feet, she never deigned to explain).  
  
"Your people had movies like this?" Rodney asked.  
  
Ronon gave Rodney a very faint grin. "Are you asking me if we had movies, or are you asking how we watched them?"   
  
Rodney blinked a few times, brain temporarily derailed. "Obviously you had movies if this reminds you of one of them," he said. "I was asking about the format!"  
  
"Ooh, nice save, Rodney," John said, as Rodney sputtered. He was sitting on the floor between them, holding the popcorn bowl on his lap. He tilted his head back, and grinned at Rodney, then rolled his head to look at Ronon. "So, movies?"   
  
"Not exactly like this," Ronon said. "Film on reels, run through a projector. No color, and there were two styles. One had sound, one didn't." He knew from prior conversations that the Lanteans had abandoned _misia_ for their version of the _ossia_ style, even though both styles were equally valid and distinctive forms of theater.   
  
"I would like to see your movies sometime, Ronon," Teyla said. "Perhaps the universal themes John mentions so often would be more clear from stories that are closer to home."   
  
"You are _never_ going to let me live down _Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome_ are you?" John asked. "Rodney?" John gave Rodney a hopeful _please defend me here_ look.   
  
"Sorry John," Rodney said mercilessly. "I'm on Aunty Entity's side."  
  
"She was the bad guy!" John said. Ronon often had the feeling that rhetoric and debate were not subjects much taught in Lantean schools.   
  
"For a people with so much advanced technology, you have an odd habit of making technology, or the use of it wrong or immoral somehow," Teyla said.   
  
"Your people don't use a lot of technology," John said.  
  
"Lacking an industrial infrastructure isn't the same as being a Luddite, John," Rodney said smugly.   
  
"Hey! I am not a Luddite!"


End file.
